


'your glowing.'

by frankie2001



Series: Dansen Fic Week. [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankie2001/pseuds/frankie2001
Summary: Alex and Kelly have a weekend away from National City.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Series: Dansen Fic Week. [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849537
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: #DansenFicWeek - July/August 2020





	'your glowing.'

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: domestic girlfriends  
> prompt: 'you're glowing.'

For the first time in weeks both Alex and Kelly had time off work so they could finally spend some time together. Alex had booked a beach house so they could spend the weekend away from the city. 

‘Hey, are you ready to go.’ Alex asked as she poked her head around the bedroom door. 

‘Yep. I’ve just finished packing.’ Kelly said as she picked her suitcase off the bed. 

‘Let’s go.’ Alex said as she carried hers and Kelly’s suitcases down to the car. 

With their suitcases in the trunk of the car, Alex got into the driver’s seat whilst Kelly was in charge of music. Surprisingly the traffic on a Friday night was light so it only took them an hour to reach the beach house. When they arrived they both quickly unpacked their things before taking a quick nap. 

When Alex woke up from her nap she found Kelly sitting next to her reading. 

‘Hey, good nap?’ Kelly asked when she saw Alex waking up.

‘Yeah. I really needed it.’ Alex told her as she sat up.

‘There’s a diner down the street we could to.’ Kelly said as she put down her book.

‘I like the sound of that.’ Alex replied as she leaned up and kissed her girlfriend. 

The two of them got ready before walking down the street down to the diner. They sat at a table by the window overlooking the beach. The sun was setting which gave the ocean a slight orange glow. They placed their orders. They made conversation as they ate. The two of them shared an ice cream sundae for dessert. Afterwards walked along the beach hand in hand. 

‘I needed this.’ Kelly said as they made their way along the sand. 

‘Me too. I hate that we don’t get to spend time together.’ Alex replied. 

‘I know but let’s make the most of this weekend.’ Kelly said as she kissed Alex on the cheek. 

After a walk on the beach the two women made it back to their beach house. They laid on the couch whilst they watched re-runs of Brooklyn nine nine. Kelly wasn’t really paying attention but was happy to be cuddled up to her girlfriend. It didn’t take long for the warmth of lying next to Alex to pull Kelly into a deep sleep. She was so relaxed that she didn’t even wake up when Alex carried her to bed. 

The next morning Kelly woke up with Alex’s arm wrapped around her waist. The sun was streaming through the curtains. 

‘Morning.’ Alex mumbled as she woke.

‘Good morning.’

‘Good morning.’ Alex replied. 

‘You’re glowing.’ Kelly told Alex. 

‘Yeah its thing called the sun.’ Alex joked.

‘I know that silly but you seem so more relaxed.’ Kelly laughed. 

‘Well I’m with you.’ Alex told her as she kissed Kelly. 

‘So what shall we do today?’ Kelly asked as she cuddled up Alex.

‘We could go down to the pier.’ 

‘Sound’s great but more cuddles.’ Kelly told her.

‘Definitely more cuddles.’ 

The two of them spent the morning cuddled up in bed before making their way down to the pier for lunch. They spent the afternoon on the beach before heading to store to get food for dinner. With dinner made they settled down on the couch with their stir-fry and Kelly put on the film. 

‘We should do this more often.’ Kelly said as she cuddled up to Alex.

‘Do what?’ She asked.

‘Come away for the weekend. Whenever we can we should have a weekend away.’ Kelly told her girlfriend. 

‘Now that sounds perfect.’

The two of them spent the rest of the evening outside sitting next to the firepit eating smores. As they were leaving tomorrow afternoon the two of them agreed that they would go back to the diner for brunch. 

The next morning they packed their suitcases before heading to the diner. They sat at the same table by the window. 

‘Do you ever think about moving form National city?’ Alex asked when the food arrived. 

‘I’ve never really thought about it. Have you?’ 

‘Sometimes. When I think about having a family I think about whether or not I want to raise kids in the city.’ Alex admitted. 

‘Well do you want to raise kids in the city?’

‘I don’t but I do want to make sure that I’m close to Kara.’ Alex told her. 

‘I can understand that I could never see you ever living away from her.’ Kelly replied. 

‘we did when I was at college but I hated it. I was so happy when she went to National City University.’ Alex said as she took a bite if her food. 

After they finished their food and paid the two women made their way back to national city. They kept their promise that they would go away for the weekend when they had time. Alex proposed to Kelly a year later on the beach by the pier. The two of them brought a house by the beach three years after they got married. It was the perfect house for them to raise their two girls they adopted. Alex got to raise her children with the most amazing woman and she got to be near Kara as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
